Dexterous Digits
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: She'd left Mr. Stuck-in-a-Rut a year ago; could she get what she wanted from guitarist Edward? Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward contest.


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title: **Dexterous Digits

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **She'd left Mr. Stuck-in-a-Rut a year ago; could she get what she wanted from guitarist Edward?

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Dexterous Digits**

The vodka-rocks cocktail she'd nursed during the set was now little more than a twist of lemon rind and a misshapen ice cube, leaving her fingers cold and damp as she clutched the glass.

She could get another drink, but it would mean leaving her prized spot in the front of the dais where she could thoroughly enjoy the guitarist's finger work. _My, the things he can do with those dexterous digits_, she thought to herself. A frisson of desire ran through her as she watched his fingers fly along the strings, the musculature of his arm flexing with each move up and down the fretboard, his tousled hair flopping on his forehead as it might during sex.

Her mouth went dry. She could really use a fresh drink to cool off, feeling rather overwarm all of a sudden.

It had been a long day, an exhausting week, but she felt uplifted listening to him and his bandmates perform. Each set was a perfect mix of covers and new material; she thought the best was the very last, a new song she had never heard the band play before. The way he glanced at her throughout it was like punctuation, emphasizing a point he was making to her personally.

He had looked her way frequently through the entire evening, his face lighting up as he did so. When the keyboard player took over for a handful of measures, he gestured to her to wait five minutes. She smiled broadly. The drink could wait.

The quartet played one more song before the end of their set. He greeted a few people who had stepped up to the dais as he put away his guitar for the night, including a couple of rather eager young women. He never fully looked at them, giving them only a sidewise glance as he continued watching her intently as she remained in her seat. She felt pinned in place by his stare, crossing her legs nervously under his steady gaze.

Stepping down from the dais he held out his hands to her; only then did she relinquish her glass, yielding both of her hands fully to him as he pulled her to her feet. He tugged her along behind him, taking the dark corridor at the back of the pub to a rear exit.

They emerged from the bar into a vacant enclosed patio. The staff often used it for their breaks when it wasn't rented out for small groups. Away from the street, it was quiet, sheltered by eight-foot high wood fencing. In the secluded, dim light, he pushed her up against the fence firmly and began to nuzzle her neck.

"You deliberately teased the fuck out of me all evening, didn't you?" he growled in her ear. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she shuddered, his warm breath tickling her earlobe.

"Who, me? Hell no, I—" He cut her off, gripping her chin in his hand as he kissed her breathless. His tongue taunted hers, teasing about her lips before entering her mouth.

He released her lips, though she had no words to complete her reply. She could only swallow a gasp as his hand moved down her torso, stopping briefly breast-high to graze her taut nipple before moving the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah, you. This nasty little skirt kept slipping all night. Every time I looked down I got a flash of your thighs." He pulled the hem up with both hands, far enough to clasp his warm, calloused hands on the smooth flesh just below her buttocks. Clasping her thighs, he raised them up to wrap around his waist as he pushed her more firmly into the fence.

She could feel his arousal pressing into her heat, her skirt now flipped up and back. He thrust against her, squeezing a moan out of her as she bit his earlobe.

"I can feel your hot little pussy. Let me guess. You're wearing one of those ridiculous cock-bait thongs. Flesh colored, too, based on your beaver-flashing earlier."

She could only smile. He could feel her lips curl upward, though her mouth was pressed against his neck in a kiss. Holding her up with one arm, he grabbed at the silk-soft skin of her backside.

"Yeah. Just as I thought. They're sure as hell not panties." He wound his hand a little higher toward his prize. "Bingo."

He set her down on her own wobbly feet while gripping her thong. Kneeling before her, he pulled them down until they met her ankles. "Flesh-tone. That's what I saw each time you crossed your fucking legs tonight."

Her skirt's hem teased him, her smooth thighs below promising more beneath the fabric. Pushing it up with one hand, he grabbed a firm ass cheek and pulled her toward him. "No more teasing. Deliver the goods, cupcake."

She gasped and clutched at his hair as his lips met her mons, nipping at them toothlessly before he plunged his tongue into her wetness. A throaty moan stopped short as he reached up to put his hand over her mouth, his fingers over her lips to shush her. The same fingers which had taunted her all evening became warm and slick as she nibbled and licked them before taking his middle finger into her mouth.

"Fuck—" he exhaled over her clit as a wave of heat traveled down his spine, his dick throbbing with each pull of her mouth on his finger. Her tongue wrapping itself around him suggested he switch gears soon, as soon as she was close to the edge. He let go of her firm buttock, freeing his hand to speed her along, thrusting two fingers into her wet heat as he continued to lick the underside of her clit with increasing insistence. Pressing the rough patch inside her as he gently pumped his fingers, he could feel her begin to tighten both below and around his other finger as she sucked even harder. Her breath came in little pants, matching the speed of his tongue's gestures until finally she came, her climax clenching at one hand as she moaned softly around the finger of his other hand.

He eased his tongue's pressure and released her as she came down from her high, her legs quivering beneath his hands as he pulled her hem back down. Once returned to his feet, he kissed her deeply; her mouth was slack, her lips puffy as he teased her tongue with his own.

"My turn, sweet meat. Show me you can handle more than a finger with that smart mouth of yours." Once unzipped he stood back a bit, fishing for a condom in his pocket. She snatched from his hand and took over, pushing him back against the fence where she had been leaning only a moment earlier.

She stepped out of the long-forgotten thong and knelt, staring into his eyes just as she had for much of the evening as she bit the wrapper and tore it open. His erection sprang free as he pulled his boxers and jeans below his hips, nearly hitting her face. Glaring, she slipped the condom into her mouth, then grabbed his dick with both hands before putting it into her mouth.

"Jesus, what the fuck—" he muttered as she went down on his cock, the condom unrolling along his shaft with aid of one hand as she approached the base with her lips. She teased him with her tongue at the end of the condom before pulling off to view her handiwork. With a smirk she took him back into her mouth, gripping him with her lips to avoid her teeth; her tongue ran along the underside and then around the head as she ended her stroke.

"Shit, baby, do that again." She repeated the same downward-gripping, upward-tonguing several times before he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him slowly, thrusting once, twice deeply.

He released her hair, patting her shoulders as he pulled out of her warm mouth. "Up. I need to fuck you, right the fuck now," he snarled, his voice raspy with desire.

She stood a little too quickly, bobbling a bit on her too-high heels; he pulled her into a hard embrace as he sought her mouth and kissed her as hard as he could short of bruising her mouth. Rotating as if dancing, he pressed her once again against the fencing as he released her. He continued to tongue-fuck her mouth, tasting the fruit-flavor from the condom and her sex on his lips as he pushed her skirt up before lifting her as he had earlier. Her legs now wrapped around his hips, he held her in the air to carry her to a nearby picnic table, laying her down on its length.

Pausing for a moment, he took in the eager beauty spread out before him like a buffet. Her long chestnut hair spilled over the table, her chest heaving, nipples erect with excitement, her pink pussy lips open to him just as her mouth was as he laid her down.

"Fuck, look at you. You are delicious," he muttered, bending down to take another taste of her puffy lower lips he'd so recently kissed to climax. Two long licks along the underside of her clit and she sighed with pleasure.

"I hope you can handle this. You worked me up too much this evening and I'm going to punish you for it." She smiled wordlessly as he grabbed his cock and teased her clit with the head, dipping in and out of her several times.

A look of frustration crossed her face as he continued. "Hey, is this what you mean by punishment? You're just going to tease me back?" she chided him, raising herself up on her elbows.

He barked a laugh at her annoyance. "Hell no. You'll be sorry you asked that when I'm done fucking you." He slid into her all the way with a hard thrust, putting the period on the end of that sentence. Her head snapped back as she groaned; he bottomed out with that shove, grazing her G-spot as he did so. Pulling her legs from around his waist, he pulled them up so her ankles grazed his neck and ears before thrusting hard and deep again.

She collapsed backward, clutching at the sides of the table's top as she moaned again. Her hands gripped even tighter as he began a rapid tattoo, thrusting his hips against her flesh as he impaled her again and again. He braced her against his chest, holding her legs in a hug. Only the sound of their damp skin slapping could be heard in the confines of the patio; he continued a rhythm he played for her earlier that evening, sliding up a crescendo.

Her forehead knotted as she murmured softly; he could feel her tightening around his cock. Knuckles white with tension, her grip on the table increased as her head rolled side to side.

"Shhh. Let me see how quietly you can come. Show me," he whispered as he released his hold on her legs and grabbed her hips. The cadence he maintained with a systemic snap of his hips, thrusting, thrusting until at last her back arched off the table with a gasp. Her orgasm sucked at him; his balls tingled and tightened with the urge to release along with her. He slowed his pace along with her stuttering breath as she slowly relaxed, melting into the table.

"Come on, cupcake, this isn't all you got for me. Gimme some more, God damn it." He grabbed her legs, pulling them gently upright, then rotating them until her entire torso had also rolled on the table's surface. She was face-down now, her hips in his large hands.

Pulling her damp locks off her neck, he leaned forward and kissed her neck just below her ear. "Did I wear you out? Is this too much for you? Or can you handle the full measure of punishment you deserve, you prick tease?"

"Bring it."

He smirked at her reply, releasing her hips to reach beneath her blouse, running his hands along her back and then to her breasts. No need to remove her bra after all; she wore a balconette out of which she spilled into his cupped hands with a slight tug on the demi-cups. Pulling her nipples between his fingers, he nipped at her neck until she moaned.

"Ah, you're back. I'll bring it now, you bad girl," he rumbled into her ear before resuming his hip-swinging tempo. "This one is all mine. Watch the fuck out."

She gripped the sides of the table again, bracing herself as he began to pummel her, thrusting into her wetness again and again.

"This is for the first time you crossed your legs and cause me to fucking miss a note." He rose up, gripping her hip with one hand, and smacked her soft ass cheek with the other. Her hair fell about her face as she lurched a bit before he continued his pace.

"And this is for the time you turned to talk to the waitress, splaying those fucking soft thighs of yours." He switched his grasp, smacking the opposite ass cheek. Again she winced, but this time her softest, wettest warmth also gripped along his cock, sending a terminal tingle through his balls and up his spine.

"And this is for simply being you, teasing—" _thrust_ "all—" _thrust_ "fucking—" _thrust _"night—" _thrust_ "long—" he shouted as he finally released, shutting his eyes to white light that filled his senses from the inside out as he came in long spasms.

He staggered a bit, worn out from the long evening and punishing this girl, relaxed and yielding before him. Leaning over her one more time, he pulled her hair aside to kiss her cheek before pulling out and dealing with the condom.

"Fuck, Bella, you take it right out of me. Is this what you wanted when you said you wanted to try something different? A little rougher sex someplace where we might get caught in the act?"

Raising herself on her elbows, her bare ass exposed beneath a now-crushed skirt, she giggled.

"Yes, Edward, that was perfect. I don't think you could improve on your technique." She stood, the backs of her calves and thighs now tight from stretching so long as she lay face down on the table. Her buttocks tingled with the pink handprints she would see later in the mirror, more proof of his affection.

"You know that last song in the last set? I wrote that just for you."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah." He hummed the tune he'd composed in her ear. "_You taste like more, the one I adore. My teasing sweet-tart, who owns my heart—_ "

Her arms wound quickly around neck, her flying fingers threaded in his messy man, she kissed him until they were both dizzy and ready to seek the mutual comfort of home.

# # #

In the year since they'd first met, Edward had proven to be a kind and considerate lover, patient during the wretched experience she had leaving her ex-boyfriend, and gentle when she was ready to love again. She came to as many of his performances as possible, traveling with him from time to time. Her presence generated some teasing from bandmates, but over time they also came to appreciate her as much as he did. They were like the family she'd never had, growing up an only-child.

But after three months of watching her clear her life of Michael, and another nine months of slowly ramping up their dating, Edward felt it was time for something more. He couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life without her, this smart-mouthed woman who smelled like vanilla cupcakes, and gave blowjobs like nobody's business.

She felt the same about him and his dexterous digits, his dedication and creativity — especially when it came to sex.

A little niggling concern gnawed at her, though. She'd left Mr. Michael Stuck-in-a-Rut and didn't want to find herself wrapped too tightly around another man lacking in flexibility. Bella had also failed in her last relationship; by the time she realized she needed to ask for something different, the damage was done. By the time she realized something was missing, he'd had grown resistant and intractable, unresponsive to her needs. Could she get what she wanted from Edward — with Edward?

He assured her time and again she was everything to him. She was his cheerleader, a devil's advocate when he needed one, and a caregiver when necessary. Perfect he wasn't, nor was she; they had a few arguments along the way, though most merely stemmed from the transitions they both made from single persons to a couple. Their values and ideals were otherwise in sync.

And when Bella said she wanted a little something naughtier than usual — she didn't know exactly what, just something different — he did the best he could on the spur of the moment. He reserved the patio for the night, asked his bandmates to keep anyone else away after the last set but before closing time. Borrowing some traffic cones from a friend who worked for the local municipality, he blocked the parking spots closest to the back of the building to guarantee their privacy.

She was ecstatic. Edward had offered her a veritable buffet, from a little dirty talk to public sex outdoors, to light spanking, not realizing it was a test. He passed with flying colors.

Once at home, he cuddled and spooned with her all night, cranking up the air conditioning to do so — but only after he offered her the key to his place and asked her to move in with him.

"I fucking love you so much, Bella," he whispered into her vanilla-scented hair before a big yawn possessed him.

"I fucking love you, too, Edward. So much. You and that magical, dirty talking mouth of yours and those damned dexterous fingers," she whispered back as she relaxed in his arms.

# # #

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

**Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
